


A Not-So Typical Day For The Fantastic Four

by jayofmo



Category: Fantastic Four, Fantastic Four (Comicverse), Marvel, Marvel 616
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-07 17:25:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6816640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jayofmo/pseuds/jayofmo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reed and Johnny swap powers through a freak accident. Susan decides that since Johnny can take it, Ben can relieve some frustrations with him personally.</p><p>This is a bit of an oddball, really written for folks who like morphs in their stories. In fact, it was a request I did as a birthday present for a good friend. So, warning, there's some forced bodily transformations going on in this one, but all in fun. If that disturbs you, you might want to avoid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Not-So Typical Day For The Fantastic Four

“FLAME ON!” yelled Johnny Storm.

Nothing happened.

“Are you all right?” Reed asked as he scrambled to pick up the pieces of his now wrecked machine.

“Seems hot head ain't so hot anymore,” chuckled Ben, crossing his large, rocky arms.

“Reed's warned you both about horsing around in the lab,” chided Sue.

“Well, Johnny started it.”

Reed sighed as he put the pieces on a shelf. Some could be fixed, others would need to be replaced entirely.

“I was about to put the last touches on this machine,” he said at last. “I was hoping it could fix Ben when you two knocked it over.”

Ben grimaced at Johnny, who hung his head in shame.

“Geez, sorry, Ben...” he said at last.

“And now it seems Johnny's lost his powers and can't flame on,” Reed observed. He then burst into flame.

“REED, WHAT HAPPENED?” yelled Sue as the other members stepped back.

Reed was shocked as he realized what was happening to him. He wasn't burning. The flames seemed to emanate from his body, carefully controlled so as not to burn or melt his surroundings.

“Flame off!” Reed called and the flames vanished. “Well, I think we know where Johnny's powers went.”

“So you can do that _and_ stretch?” asked Ben in amazement.

Reed had assumed that he typically kept his human form by keeping a small part of his mind active, not letting him sag or bend. He could be forced by external physical force to stretch, but he typically had to move his body and will himself to actually stretch on his own. He tried to stretch his arm and found he could not.

“No...” he replied.

“So, if you got my powers, then do I...” Johnny wondered aloud before reaching his arm across the room.

“Hey, looks like the machine made ya swap!” chuckled Ben.

“Yeah, maybe Reed could fix it and swap with you,” added Johnny.

Ben frowned. “No, Reed mighta been responsible for what happened to me, but he's still my friend, and I wouldn't ask anyone else to have this happen to 'em. Even if Reed can't fix me up for good, I'm fine being as I am with Alicia.”

“Think you'll be able to swap back, Reed?” asked Sue.

“Most likely, but it might happen on its own. Most of my attempts to fix Ben have only been temporary. Now, if you don't mind, I better get this thing back together just in case we need it. At least I won't need my soldering torch for a moment.”

The other three members of the Fantastic Four left the lab.

“I told you not to pick on Ben,” Sue reminded Johnny.

“Hey, well, even with this, I think I still come out on top,” Johnny chuckled. “At least I didn't swap with  _him_ .”

Ben snorted.

“Kid, I oughta...”

Sue raised her hand and Ben found himself unable to strike Johnny. Sue was holding him back with a force field she projected.

“Aw, come on, Suzie! He's like Stretcho now! I can give him a good wallop and he'll bounce right back! Literally!”

“You aren't going to give him a good wallop in the lobby!” Sue said sternly. Then she dropped the force field. “Take him to the gym.”

Ben grinned and grabbed Johnny, rolling his body over himself until Johnny was a ball with his face poking out of the rest of his body, compressed and wrapped up neatly.

“Gee, thanks, Suzie!” Ben chuckled.

“Sue!” groaned Johnny in desperation as Ben began to carry him downstairs.

“Now, Johnny,” Sue replied matter of factly, “you've had this coming for a while now. I'm sure Ben will take good care of you. Have fun, I love you, baby brother!”

Johnny grunted as Ben began tossing him from hand to hand, walking down to the gym.

“Yeah, you're in good hands...”

As Ben entered the gym, he tossed Johnny over his head and caught him, pitching him hard against the wall. Johnny, being elastic now, didn't really feel pain, and his skin didn't break or bruise, but this was still very uncomfortable, particularly as he flattened against the wall, spreading out.

Ben chuckled as he peeled Johnny off the wall.

“Wow, I really did a number on ya!” he said, looking Johnny over. Johnny was nearly a neat rectangle.

“Hey, I got an idea!” Ben said. “Wanna fly, buster?”

He folded Johnny in half, then creased his halves, folding them again so Johnny resembled a paper airplane.

“Ben, please,” Johnny tried to say, though the words were very muffled as his body was folded over his mouth.

Ben lifted Johnny in one hand and threw him across the room. Johnny's compressed, flattened and folded body glided a little way through the air, the room whizzing by him before he finally drifted to the floor.

Johnny began to try to unfold himself and “puff” himself back up as Ben walked over to him.

“All right, catch your breath, buddy, we still got a few more things to do!”

Johnny panted as he breathed in and felt his body resume its normal form. He finally stood up and looked up to Ben.

“Okay, look, Ben, I'm...”

“HEADS UP!” called Ben before he lifted Johnny and threw him against the wall again.

Johnny pressed against the wall hard, feeling his whole body compress against the thrust of Ben's throw. Ben walked over to him and peeled him off the wall, making a nearly perfect circular disc with his flattened face and hands on one side and his flattened feet on the other.

“Not looking half bad, kiddo!” chuckled Ben. He tossed Johnny up and caught him as Sue entered.

“Looks like you're having fun,” she commented. “Is Johnny enjoying himself?”

“Not really...” groaned Johnny.

Ben threw Johnny like a Frisbee to Sue and she caught him.

“Well, we certainly are,” she chuckled. “Reed says the machine's already ready, but he also says it's not urgent… I swear, he's using your flame like it's a new toy.”

She tossed Johnny back. Ben held him and began chuckling. “See? Everyone's having a good time!”

Johnny popped out of his disc shape and began stretching his torso around Ben. “Yeah, now it's my turn!”

Ben only laughed before he peeled Johnny off and put him on the ground, twisted all in on himself. “Ya forgot to squeeze, kiddo!”

Johnny suddenly found himself compacted on from all four sides and above. He couldn't see Sue projecting a force field that “molded” him into a cube, but he could tell it was her.

“There you go, now you're all squared out,” she chuckled.

Ben put a foot on Johnny.

“Ya fit the bill well, kid,” he chuckled. Then Johnny squashed beneath his foot.

Sue came over and looked. “Wow, Johnny, you look more like a cushion.”

Ben's eyes brightened. “Hey, how about we take him to Reed now!”

Sue looked at him and smiled. She picked up Johnny and she and Ben both hurried up to the lab.

Johnny was feeling tired, exhausted and confused with all this shape-shifting, so he was glad when Sue set him down. He began to catch his breath, not bothering to try to pop back to his normal form. What he wasn't expecting—but soon saw—was a firm, round and definitely male set of buttocks in blue tights descend on him, squeezing him against the surface he was sitting on. His body was forced to contour to the shape of buttocks, and his face was pressed against them and all he could smell was the tights and the faint scent of sweat on the body underneath them. 

Ben and Sue were guffawing as Reed looked up at them from the chair he'd just sat on.

“Okay, what's so funny?” he asked. “Where's Johnny?”

After they calmed down in about ten minutes, Ben and Sue caught their breath.

“Just…  _behind_ you!” chuckled Ben before guffawing again.

Reed stood up and discovered the flattened and squashed Johnny now stuck to his rear end. He peeled him off and looked him over. He chuckled to himself.

“Well, it could have been worse,” he said. “And anyway, it's not like Sue hasn't...”

“Reed!” yelled Sue, her face suddenly turning red.

“Okay, sorry,” he chuckled. “I almost overshared.”

Johnny began to wiggle in Reed's hands.

“Hey, relax, you'll be fine...” He looked up at Ben and Sue. “I trust you both are satisfied?”

“Yeah,” Ben said, smiling widely, “and you can go ahead and swap back with him and be Stretcho again.”

“Oh, I just meant letting Johnny go about his day,” Reed said. “I still got loads I want to get done while I got these powers! This finger-soldering has let me get so much work done!”

Johnny was slowly letting himself resume his normal shape.

“Wait, you don't want to switch back?” Johnny groaned.

“Well… not yet,” Reed said. “Maybe… tomorrow morning?”

Ben clapped Johnny on the back. “You better not wander off!”

Johnny grunted. “Wasn't planning on it...”

“Yeah, well, we better not take any chances!” chuckled Ben, grabbing an empty beaker from a nearby shelf and lifted Johnny by the back. Reed and Sue watched as Ben squeezed Johnny into the beaker, his body contorting and compressing to fit in the 2-liter container.

Johnny had been too shocked to say or do anything. He tried to protest now, but it was too late as Ben popped a plastic mesh lid on the beaker.

“There we go...” he chuckled as he set Johnny on the shelf.

“Guys!” called Johnny. “Come on! You can't leave me like this!”

“We won't,” said Sue. “I think you've learned your lesson.”

Reed picked up the beaker and looked at Johnny. “Nice fit,” he commented before he opened it and shook Johnny out.

Johnny sat down and regained his composure.

“You are going to be okay, right, Johnny?” asked Sue, now a little concerned she might have gone too far.

“Yeah… just gonna need a second.”

Ben rubbed Johnny's head.

“Yeah, ol' hot head just can't take it that ol' Ben finally put one over on him!” He began to walk towards the door. “Well, it's been...”

Johnny sprung for the door, stretching his body across Ben's path as a thick bar. Ben hadn't been looking and tripped over, falling to the floor with a loud THUD!

Johnny balled himself up and bounced out the door.

“Yeah, it's been fun!” he called back.


End file.
